Out of Darkness Comes Light
by ZomgASammich
Summary: A mysterious figure and a master at runes who claims to know Rinoa in her past tries to steal her powers. Unable to comprehend his reasoning of her being a Japanese princess, she leaves Garden in search of answers. Along the way she meets up with another
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8...If I did Seifer would be mine and Squall dead...But it's not... Sigh Anyway... I have many fanfics for FF8 I just never submitted, but I am now. Enjoy.

Rinoa sat on the beach on the shore of Balamb. Gazing out over the starlit sea a soft sigh escaped her. So many things were going on. She was going to have her field exam in a week, and Quistis had told her she would be a leader. "Won't it be great Rin?"

"Of course it will..." She replied to the waves sarcastically. 'Everyone looking to me for answers, for support...Can I do it without you?' She shook her head lightly, her bangs falling in her eyes. It had been a year since the fight with Ultimecia, and the disappearance of...Him. Her first love, the only one though he was gone now. Many had approached her with a supposed rumor of a proposal from Squall. "No! I refuse...Not while I have this feeling...He's still alive." Standing she brushed herself off. She wore new clothing, half to show grieving, half to mirror her inner feelings. Her new outfit consisted of a short black lace skirt, and a black tanktop. She wore black ribbons on her upper arms. Herhair was piled on top of her head, intertwined withdark purple ribbon.Walking back toward the Garden, she stumbled upon a fallen T-Rexaur. She fell back, gasping. "No normal weapon could have desecrated a monster such as this...How?"

"Surprised ma peche?" A slim figure appeared before her, silhouetted my the moonlight. She looked up into a pair of red eyes. Raising her arm, she prepared to launch her shooting star. The figure dropped down before her, and knocked her to the side.

"Now now, be nice ma peche. I'm not going to hurt you...I just want your power." Rinoa got up, and staggered back a step.

"M-my power? How did you know?"

"It's for me to know...And you not to find out." The figure drew a large blade with runes on it. "This is my rune blade, the runes of dragons. Meet my friend Kato." With that done the figure dispersed in a cloud of purple haze. Rinoa began to cough, the haze poisonous, and rapidly running through her blood stream. She dropped to the ground, her body paralyzed. Within the receding darkness before losing consciousness she glimpsed a slightly familiar form picking her up. Then darkness...

Please read and review...It would make me so happy...OOOH I wonder who the mysterious peoples are...Tune in to the next chappy...Which will come soon...To find out... Muahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8, Oh well.

Author note: Thanks for the review Lady-Rinoa14. I could possibly write a SquallXRinoa fan fic if you want, but I don't normally write them. It's going to be... Well I can't tell you, it's a secret. Read and find out. Oh and thanks for the comment, I like receiving them to help make my writing better. Sorry it was so short. I'm trying! I have to write at school though...Anyway, on with the ficcy! -

Rinoa awoke, sitting straight up in her bed. Looking around she blinked. "Huh? This can't be right...I was by the shore, and I was... Attacked..." She got up and changed quickly. Leaving her dorm, she walked to the cafeteria looking for Squall. On her way she was stopped by Selphie. The energetic girl hugged her.

"Hey Rin! Whats up? You don't look well."

"Oh...I'm fine." She gave the younger girl a weak smile. "Just kind of tired. How was your mission?" Selphie pounted.

"It was a false alarm...But I got to ride the train!" She jumped up and down a few times in her excitement. Rinoa shook her head lightly and sighed.

"Hey, have you seen Squall?" Selphie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier this morning in the Cafeteria. I think he might be in the Training Center now. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. I need to talk to him. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Same place?" Rinoa nodded and ran off to the Training Center. As she entered she saw Squall, Headmaster Cid, and Doc Odine. She groaned inwardly.

"Oh no..." She had no chance to run though, Doc Odine moved rather quickly, almost like a waddle, toward Rinoa.

"How are you? Have you been working with ze sorceress powers like I told you?" He watched her with close scrutiny.

"No, not really. I'm sorry. Can I talk to Squall." She looked around for the familiar form. As she was looking, she noticed a large caged in area, normally where the T-Rexaurs were found. Squall stood nearby and waved.

"Hello. We can talk after. I've got to help Doc Odine with this experiment."

"Yes, Rinoa could you please help us? We'd like to test your powers." Headmaster Cid smiled kindly at her as he spoke. Rinoa sighed, and equipped her Shooting Star. She then junctioned Shiva and Blizzaga for her offense.

"Sure, why not? I haven't been watching myself, I've been to busy with exams." Doc Odine opened the cage door, and motioned her in. Stepping inside the caged in area she had a strange sense of foreboding. Looking to Doc Odine, she watched as he closed the door and locked it behind her. Doc Odine turned to Headmaster Cid.

"We shall start at a lower level and make our way up. Iz this okay?" The Headmaster nodded, and moved back, Squall beside him. Leaning toward him, Squall whispered "Are you sure this is okay...I mean we've never tried it before. Doc Odine in my opinion is pretty senile." Headmaster Cid stifled a laugh.

"Ahem. Now now Squall. Doc Odine is the leader in studies for sorcerers/sorceresses. Please try to get along with him."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms across his chest, and waited. He had equipped his gunblade, Lionheart beforehand. 'I don't trust Rinoa's life in his hands. He's just not trustworthy yet.' He thought just as the first four T-Rexaurs were herded toward Rinoa. She prepared her magic attack casting triple on herself. Then cast triple Blizzaga on the first T-Rexaur. The T-Rexaur fell easily to her magic, the strength of her spells had increased a lot since she first attained her powers a year ago.

The figure moved swiftly and stealthily through the Training Center his long blac cloak covering him head to toe. Stopping at the main control panel, he entered an override code and changed the settings from level twenty to level one hundred. Much too hard for anyone in Garden, or atleast single handedly. Jumping down, a flurry of yellow powder followed his descent. Once the powder reached the level Headmaster Cid, Squall and Doc Odine were at they dropped to the ground unconscious. Rinoa cast triple Blizzaga on another T-Rexaur, but this one did not fall. She tried summoning Shiva, having Shiva use Diamond Dust. The T-Rexaur was unscathed. Backing up into the door of the cage, she turned to look behind her. Not seeing Squall or Cid she began to panic. Headmaster Cid, Squall! Where are you? Let me out!" The figure landed before her and smirked.

"Nice to see you again ma peche. I take it you aren't doing well." She glared at him.

"You are real! I knew it!" She backed up, but the T-Rexaurs blocked any escape she may have found. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I've told you what I want. Your power. Now will you give it to me willingly, or must I take it by force?" She gasped and took a step back.

"But how could you possibly know about it. We've kept it a secret, and you weren't there when I got them."

"Do you know for a fact I wasn't there? How do you know that I wasn't? But I'm done playing games with you ma peche. I want your powers now. If I must take them by force I will." He drew his sword, and slashed through the cage. Rinoa stumbled back and moved out of the way just as he slashed at her.

"I don't even know you, or your name or anything and you're attacking me! Why? How did you find out about me?" The figure landed before her, only four feet away. Bowing, he grinned.

"Kurotomo, M'lady Kuronyoko." Rinoa blinked.

"What are you going on about? Kuro-what?" She shook her head. "I don't care. Just leave me alone!" She released the pinwheel of her Shooting Star, aimed at the figure. Raising his blade, he slashed downward knocking the pinwheel off its course. Rinoa took an involuntary step back. "How do you know me? Why won't you leave me alone? There are other sorceresses out there!" Kurotomo chuckled, and stared at her, his eyes filled with malice.

"You really don't know, do you? You're the last in a long line of Japanese princesses. You are the descendent of a high ruler, who was once Shogun. He is no longer alive, despite his people's belief he was immortal. It is also believed his only child was special, and is immortal. I know you through a certain person's subconscious. He did not help me willingly mind you. But of course you know him very well." Rinoa quickly looked around for Squall again. "No, its not him, some one you thought was long gone from your past. He made a gesture of looking at a watch. "Oh look at the time, I must be going now. See you soon M'Lady Kuronyoko." With that he disappeared in a whirl of purple fog. When the fog cleared Rinoa found herself out of the cage, Squall, Doc Odine and Headmaster Cid lying lifeless on the ground before her. A student came in, urgently looking for the Headmaster, he blinked seeing Rinoa there and the others on the ground. Rinoa jumped back.

"It's not what you think!" She stepped forward, but the student was already gone. "Oh no..."


End file.
